New Beginnings
by LEH99223
Summary: I love Lexa and Lincoln and can't picture Clarke or Octavia with anyone else but I had an idea in my head and i decided to write a fan fiction about it. I'll be posting the actual chapter once I am done with it.
1. Chapter 1 (Raven)

So we defeated A.L.I.E but now we have a new threat, one that we may not be able to stop. So far there's no signs of the nuclear power plants going off, but only time will tell unfortunately. As Clarke put it, it is my job to try and find these damn plants and see if I can stop them from either going off or progressing if they have already started to go off; you know no pressure or anything, I just have to help save the world yet again. I love saving the world, I love using my brain for things that people can't think are possible but god it's so tiring I think I'm on like week five of little to no sleep. I lost count but I think it's been five weeks since we stopped A.L.I.E. Thank god I have Monty helping me because I think if I were to do this my self I would be dead or on my way to being dead. Everyone seems to be on edge too, I hate seeing that Clarke and Octavia have yet to grieve the lovers they lost. More Clarke then Octavia, at least Octavia is staying away from all this and I assume she's getting her anger out besides killing the person who killed Lincoln. I haven't seen her that much since I came to Polis; I think she makes it a point to not see us unless she really needs too. Clarke on the other hand is too busy saving the world again to sit down and really cry about Lexa. She is also now the acting Commander because the grounders think she still has the Flame in her. Even though she doesn't but I guess it's a good thing that they trust her. I know Lexa would trust Clarke with her people so it makes sense for her to be the Commander for now at least. I just hope no one questions her as the Commander.

Lately Octavia has only wanted to talk to me; I guess I'm the only one not asking her to come back to Polis to help us. I'm letting her deal with her emotions the way she wants too. I know Bellamy is her brother and he wants what's best for her but he needs to let her be and leave her alone. She'll come around when she's ready; she's talked to Clarke here and there as well. I know Clarke isn't tell her to come back and help because I'm sure Clarke would love to get away for a while and deal with her emotions about Lexa's death as well but she knows she has a job to do and she will not let Lexa's people down or us for that matter.

Anyway back to what I am supposed to be doing for the reactors. I still have over a dozen to locate and then we have to travel to see if they're even in the same spot. The last two that we went to check out where about a mile off of where the map said they were. I'm hoping that at least one or two are where the map says they are. But we can't know that until we get to the site; which by the way I've always wanted to travel the grounds but I never thought we would be going all over what used to be the United States like god damn it's a lot of traveling; and I am in no shape to travel that much with my leg. Right now Clarke is in a meeting with the grounders to round up a group of people to come with me whenever I track down the reactors so we can get started on shutting them down.

"Raven, you need to take a break.", Clarke said to me as she entered my rom with a knock on the door.

"Hello to you to Princess.", I said to her with a smirk knowing she didn't really like that nickname but I use it anyway. "And I'll take a break when we are finished saving the world.", I said to her as she sat down next to me; I looked at her and saw that she was worried. "What's with the long face?", I asked her getting back to finding the reactors.

"You should take a break and go talk to Octavia. I saw her earlier today and she wanted to speak to you.", Clarke said to me.

"Okay, I'll go see her. She's not injured is she?", I asked Clarke looking away from the map again.

"No, but she did say she needs some help with figure out her feelings and she wanted someone who wasn't going through the same thing to help her.", Clarke said to me as one of Lexa's Warriors knocked on the door and looked at Clarke; as if telling her silently that she's needed.

"Okay, you go do your Commander thing, I'll go talk to Octavia and I'll see you for dinner.", I said to her as we both got up and headed out of my room.

Now I have to remember where Octavia is staying. I know she's not far from Polis but I just can't remember if it was a right turn or left turn that I had to make. Oh well I'll find it eventually.

"I figured you had no clue where you are going so I waited for you.", Octavia said appearing out from a tree that was near the gates of Polis.

"Geez Blake, warn a woman before you pop out of nowhere.", I said to Octavia as I jumped a little; which got her to smile a little. It's good to see her smile she hasn't done that much since Lincoln has died.

"Sorry, but don't be so jumpy.", Octavia said as we headed to where she was staying.

"Clarke said you wanted help with something? What can I help you with?", I asked Octavia as we reached the little hut that she was staying in.

"Yeah, I know you went through this with Finn when he died but I needed someone who wasn't going through it now like Clarke is.", Octavia said as we sat down on her little couch to have a chat.

"You know I'm here for anything you need.", I said to her with a warm smile. I know we're not really that close but the 100 or what's left of them are my family. They're all I have left and I'll be there for any one of them that needs me.

"Did you feel like giving up? Like on everything when Finn died?", Octavia asked me with a serious tone to her voice.

"I did. I was so focused on my anger at Clarke that after I got over that I just wanted to be done and not have to survive anymore. But what changed my mind was the day that I was tied to a tree and cut a bunch of times; I knew then that Clarke saved Finn from a horrible death and I began to thank her for it. Getting revenge is good but it's not going to fix what's hurting inside.", I said to her as she started to tear.

"It felt so good to put my sword through Pike's chest; but at the same time it did nothing to bring back Lincoln and it just made me hurt even more inside. He was my home and I don't know how to live without having him near me.", Octavia said to me as she started to cry more. I slowly moved over to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know, trust me I wanted Clarke to die for what she did to Finn. I wanted to do it my self for that matter. But I knew that even if she were dead it would have done nothing to bring back Finn. Plus just think if she wasn't alive right now we would have never defeated mount weather we would never have been invited into the Coalition, and we would have never been able to take down A.L.I.E. And you would have never become a grounder. Everything happens for a reason even if that reason is something we do not understand. Finn was my home too; he was the last family member that I had yet I moved on because I knew that he would have wanted me to do that. You don't think Clarke wanted to kill Titus her self for shooting Lexa, she would have killed him in a heartbeat but she knew that it happened for a reason and she didn't know that reason until we had to defeat the City of Light. I saw the code, I saw that Lexa helped Clarke get to where she needed to go; I saw that she helped keep Clarke safe. That would have never happened if she didn't die. I know now it seems that you'll never be able to move on and that's okay. I never thought I would be able to either but I found it in my heart to forgive Clarke and get over what happened. Killing Pike may have felt good but in the long run you still have a broken heart because someone you loved died because of his foolishness.", I said to Octavia; I don't think I've even been this open with someone before.

"That is true, she does hold us together doesn't she. I feel bad that she never got to mourn Lexa.", Octavia said to me as she started to wipe her tears away.

"Yeah, she has to play Commander until we save the world. I'm right next door to her and at night I do hear her cry every once in a while. She's trying to be strong but I know she's hurting inside. Lexa was her home too and she doesn't know how to move on from that. But in time you both will move on and you'll always remember Lexa and Lincoln and the memories that you had with them. But eventually that's all they'll be is memories.", I said to her as she lightly smiled at me. "You have a way with words Reyes. Thanks.", Octavia said to me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, and you're welcome Blake.", I said to her getting embarrassed that I shared the soft side of my self to someone other then Finn.

"Aww you're blushing how cute.", Octavia said mocking my niceness.

"Shut up Blake. Go fuck your self.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice as she started to laugh her self; it was nice to hear her laugh after what she's been through.


	2. Chapter 2 (Octavia)

My talk with Raven made me feel a little better about the situation. The only thing I need to do is tell her and Clarke that I think I'm pregnant; before Lincoln was killed we were going to ask Abby to check me out and do tests to see if I actually was. But we…I never got the chance to talk to her about it. I would rather have her, Clarke, and Raven only know until I needed to tell more people. I don't want Bellamy to know he'll probably flip a shit that Lincoln got me pregnant before we were married. He'll have to get over it because if I am in fact pregnant I'm keeping the baby. He or she will be a good reminder of Lincoln; plus I'll have plenty of help with raising the baby.

"You okay there Blake?", Raven said to me; then I realized I had started to day dream. I've been doing that lately staying inside my own head it's easier then trying to deal with my emotions or people being around me.

"Yeah sorry just in my own head. Can I tell you something? You have to promise me you won't tell anyone until I'm ready to tell them my self.", I asked her as I noticed her face getting serious again.

"Go for it, you have my word I won't say anything until you do.", she said to me with a serious tone to her voice. I don't know why I'm telling her this but I trust her that she won't say anything until I am ready to tell people my self.

"I think I'm pregnant. Before Lincoln died we were going to go to Abby to see if I was right; but then we never got the chance and with everything that happened after that it wasn't on my mind.", I said to Raven as she looked at me with total shock on her face. She doesn't seem to be mad that's a good thing.

"Holy shit, you have to tell Abby and get checked out. Octavia you were fighting while Clarke was in the City Of Light. You need to make sure you are pregnant and if you are you need to make sure the baby's okay.", Raven said as she started to panic. I think she's surprised to see that I'm not panicking my self; I've already gotten passed that stage to be honest.

"I'm going to, I just needed time to my self for a while to get my head straight. But I think my body would know if anything was wrong and I still get nauseous so I'm pretty sure if I am pregnant nothing happened while I was fighting.", I said back to her making her feel a little better about the situation.

"Okay good point, but still you need to let Abby check you over. Or maybe tell Clarke she'll know what to do.", Raven said to me as she looked at my right in the eyes so that I knew she was being serious.

"I know, I just don't want a lot of people to know. Especially Bellamy he'll be pissed. I don't need him trying to protect me or tell me what to do. I really only want you, Clarke, and Abby to know until I start to show then I'll have no choice but to tell others.", I said to her with tears in my eyes.

"Hey no, don't start crying I hate when people cry. We'll figure this out I promise. He doesn't need to know for now but soon he'll figure it out.", Raven said to me as she wiped my tears away. The first time Raven showed up on the ground after we landed I have to admit I had a little crush on her. But then I found out that she was Finn's girlfriend so I didn't do anything about it and I had started to develop feelings for Lincoln by that point anyway. But now that we're getting closer and talking more that crush is starting to come back. I don't want anything right now it's too soon after Lincoln but maybe one day her and I can try being together if she feels the same that is. But if I have a kid by then she may not want to even go near me especially since it's my dead boyfriend's child. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. But for now I need to be by my self and think things through before doing anything with anyone.

"Thank you.", I said to her with a grateful smile on my face. She smiled back at me and I knew everything was going to be okay. She really is such a big softy; she acts all tough but she's really just a giant teddy bear. Clarke's the same way now that I think of it. I'm sure Lexa was like that too at least with Clarke; I know Lincoln to other people had a tough exterior but to me he was a softie.

"No need to thank me, we're friends this is what friends are for. But promise me you'll go see Abby if not today then tomorrow?", Raven said to me then asked me. I can't say no to her even I wanted too, she has that effect on me.

"I will, maybe I'll go back with you and see her.", I said to her which got her to smile at me. God that smile is cute. Get a hold of your self-Blake it's only been a few weeks since Lincoln died.

"Good, so what have you been doing here all by your self?", she asked me a she was looking around the little hut that I had made for shelter.

"Not much just fishing and hunting. I made my own tools for fishing. Here take a look.", I said to her as I handed her my fishing rod I had made my self.

"Not bad for growing up in space. You really have this whole Grounder thing going for you.", Raven said to me as she was looking at the fishing rod I had made. I think she admired my handy work. At least it looks like she does.

"Thank you. I finally feel like I found my place in the world. Lincoln was my home but being a Grounder makes me feel like I'm apart of something big.", I said to Raven with a smile on my face.

"It suites you.", is all she said to me with a smile of her own. I really think she's an amazon person to be around. She's highly intelligent but also gentle and doesn't make you feel stupid when you talk to her. Unless it's about science stuff or computer stuff then everyone is stupid compared to her. "So I never asked Clarke this but what does Wanheda mean and why do people keep calling her that?", Raven then asked me with a confused look on her face.

"It means Commander of Death, she got it from defeating Mount Weather. It's actually a very high power name. They believe she holds the power of death, that if they kill her they will gain that power. That's why Queen Nia wanted her, that's why Lexa sent her Warriors out to find her. I also think that's why Lexa wanted Skaikru to be the 13th clan so that no one could hurt Clarke.", I said to her explaining to her what Clarke's title means and why Lexa did what she did for us and Clarke.

"She really did love Clarke huh?", Raven asked me with a smile on her face. I really do think Lexa loved Clarke from the very first meeting they had, but I think she was too stubborn to actually admit it; that goes for Clarke as well.

"She did, I think from the very beginning as did Clarke.", I said to her looking down at my hands. I really miss Lincoln and Lexa too; I may not have had too many conversations with Lexa but I did respect her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking you these things. I know how hard it is for you two to loose someone you love. I'm just thinking without a filter.", Raven said to me as she started to get up to leave the hut.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I have my good and bad days. Please don't leave I asked you here for a reason. I needed some company with someone that wasn't going to tell me to come home.", I said to her as I grabbed her hand. When I grabbed her hand it was as if something shocked me. I felt this energy run through my body. I think she felt it too because she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'll stay, want to teach me how to fish?", Raven asked me as she stuck her hands in her pockets; a nervous tick I assume.

"Sure. Are you sure you can handle getting wet and dirty?", I said not realizing how dirty that actually sounded and made both her and I blush. "That came out totally wrong.", I said to her with a chuckle to my voice which got her to chuckle as well.

"Yeah that was a little wrong. But I wouldn't expect anything less from a Blake.", Raven said to me with a shit ass grin on her face.

"Shut up Reyes. Now let's go, so I can kick your ass in fishing.", I said to her as we headed out to go to the lake that was near my hut.


	3. Chapter 3 (Raven)

I know I'm going to regret asking Octavia to teach me how to fish. I know she is either going to make me work really hard at it or she's going to push me into the freezing water; if she decides to do that she maybe coming into the water with me. I will not go down without a fight! It should be fun learning something new though, being on the ground hasn't really taught me much because I've been around our technology from the drop ship and then the Ark when it fell.

"Are you ready for this?", Octavia asked as we reached the lake that was near her little hut.

"Yes and no. We're not going in the water are we? Like to swim?", I asked her with a nervous look on my face.

"No we'll only be going in up to our knees. I can teach you to swim too if you want? Lincoln taught me.", Octavia said to me as we stepped into the water.

"Maybe some other time. I don't think my leg can handle that right now. It's been getting weaker.", I said to her looking down at the water too embarrassed to look at her.

"Have you told Abby about that?", Octavia asked me as she was getting her fishing rod set up for us to start fishing.

"Yes, she thinks I need more surgery. But it could either help with the nerve damage or make it worse. I'm scared with my luck that it'll make it worse; and in that case I wont have any feeling in my leg and it'll probably be more dead weight then it already is.", I said to her still looking at my reflection in the water.

"Personally if it was me, I'd take the risk and do the surgery. You never know it might make you have a little feeling back in your leg.", Octavia said to me as she lifted my head up so I was looking right at her.

"Maybe, I might ask her about it again. But I'm just scared.", I said to her a little upset that I'm getting emotional around her. I've had a crush on her since I first landed here. I know I was with Finn but I've always had an attraction to girls more then guys. I doubt she feels the same way though.

"I think you should, it can't hurt. And just think if you have more damage I'm sure you and Monty can come up with a Bionic leg for you or something.", she said to me as she laughed; which got me to smile and laugh too.

"Yeah yeah, now show me how to fish.", I said to her after we stopped laughing.

"Okay well I only have one fishing rod I'll have to make another one. Do you want to try on your own or do you want me to show you first?", she asked me with a gentle smile on her face.

"You're going to need to show me I have no idea how to even start.", I said to her with a giggle to my voice.

"Okay here I'll show you how to throw the rod first.", she said to me as she placed the fishing rod in my hands and began to show me how to throw the line out into the lake. I think this might have been a bad idea cause she's behind me and up against my back, it's making me want to turn around and kiss her. I won't be doing that though she's not ready for that. I honestly don't think I'm ready for that my self; plus I have no idea if she's even into me or girls for that matter.

"Now you try.", she said to me as she cleared her throat and backed away from me. I think she might have been uncomfortable. There goes my shot at possibly asking her out when the time is right.

"Is this right?", I asked her as I did as she showed me with the line on the rod.

"Yeah. Now we just wait to see if they come biting.", Octavia said to me as she nervously starting looking around.

"I am the wrong person for this then, I don't have patience for things like this. How long does it usually take?", I asked her. I was never good with having patience; I don't think I ever will either.

"It takes as long as it takes, Reyes. Soak up the ground while you wait.", Octavia said to me with a smirk on her face. I am also not one to be outside that much. Even with being on the ground for the first time I can't help but want to be inside with the technology not laying in the grass.

"I am not too keen on the whole outside thing. I rather be inside on the computer or fixing a machine. This whole outdoors thing is you Blake not me." I said to her as the line on the fishing pole started to move and sink further into the water. "What do I do it's moving?", I said with panic as Octavia started to laugh at me.

"Relax just reel it in.", she said to me as she started to help me reel in the line. This thing must have been big because the two of us couldn't get it close enough to grab it and it ended up making both of us fall into the water.

"Fuck, now what do we do?", I asked as we were laughing from falling into the water. I looked to the side of me and saw Octavia laughing her ass off at what just happened. I started to laugh my self as we just sat there in the water getting soaking wet.

"That was a fun first experience.", she said to me after our laughter died down.

"For you maybe, I'm wet in places that I did not want to get wet in.", I said to her with a frown on my face, as she laughed harder at me. "Not funny Blake.", I said to her as I splashed her in the face with water. As she started to laugh even harder and then realized what I did and threw water back at me.

"It's on.", is all she said to me as she splashed me twice as hard as I did to her.

"This wasn't an invitation for war you ass.", I said to her as she laughed at me and then hit me again with water. "That's is you're dead.", I said to her as she started to walk away from me. "No running away that's not fair for me.", I said to her as she started to back away from me even more; looking like she was about to take off running back to the hut.

"Catch me if you can.", she said to me as she started to jog a little a head of me so I have to walk faster to get to her.

"Not cool Blake.", I said to her as I caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist to stop her from going any further.

"Looks like you can catch me after all.", Octavia said to me with a smirk on her face as she pushed me away from her.

"Bite me.", is all I said as I stuck my tongue out of my mouth at her. I really think we'd be good together if she didn't just loose Lincoln a little over a month ago.

"Careful what you wish for, I just might do it.", she said to me with a smirk on her face as we headed back into her hut.

"So you have clothes to change in to, I think I should head home my self to change.", I said to her as she handed me a towel to dry my self off.

"Wait for me to change? I'll go with you so I can see Abby.", she said to me with a small smile on her face as she waited for an answer.

"Sure.", is all I said to her with a small smile my self. I'm glad she's finally going to Abby to get checked over.

"Be back in a few minutes.", she said to me as she disappeared into her room to change.


	4. Chapter 4 (Octavia)

It was a good day teaching Raven how to fish; I'm glad I asked her to come here and spend time with me. I think I'm ready to see Abby but at the same time I'm kind of nervous because I have no one to share this moment with. Maybe Raven will stay with me so I at least have someone I consider family with me; I might ask Clarke too she has been my rock through this as well. If I am in fact pregnant I am going to need a lot of help with getting everything prepared for a baby. Clarke will probably try and get me to come back to live in Polis which I might do when I'm ready though.

"Blake you ready?", Raven yelled from the other room she really needs to get some patience maybe I can teach her. For some reason everything just seems to be kind of blacking out on me recently and it's happening right now. Maybe I should sit down before I fall. "Octavia?", Raven asked as her voiced seem to be getting closer but I can't really tell since I'm getting dizzy and such. "You okay?", Raven asked me as she came into my room.

"Just a little dizzy. Do you have your radio?", I asked her as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah.", She said to me as she placed her hand on the bottom of my back to sooth me.

"Could you ask Clarke to have Abby come here? I don't like how dizzy I am, and I don't think I should move.", I said to her as she looked at me with concern on her face.

"Yeah sure.", Raven said as she got her radio out and turned it one and put it to the station that reached Polis. _"Clarke.",_ Raven said into the radio.

 _"Yes Raven. Everything okay?",_ Clarke asked as she radioed Raven back.

 _"Could you have your mom come to Octavia's hut? She's having some dizzy spells and I think your mom should check her out.",_ Raven said back to Clarke.

 _"Uh yeah, I'll go get her. Octavia do you want me to come with my mom?",_ Clarke asked me over the radio. I just nodded my head to let Raven know that I wanted Clarke there.

 _"Yeah she wants you here. Oh and Clarke you can ask questions when you get here but have your mom bring a portable sonogram machine.",_ Raven said into the radio as I started to lay down because I was getting dizzier.

 _"Okay I won't ask right now but someone better explain when we get there. We're leaving now.",_ Clarke said into the radio.

 _"Sounds good.",_ Raven said before she shut the radio off. It felt like the bed shifted a little and then next thing I knew I felt her arm around my waist. "You okay?", she asked me as I started to tear a little. Worried that I did too much and now if I am pregnant the baby is getting hurt because of it.

"No.", is all I said before I started to break down. I haven't cried in front of anyone since the day I saw Lincoln get shot.

"Hey it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out I promise.", She said to me as I turned around and cuddled into her chest as she started to play with my hair with one hand and rub my back with the other.

"I just don't know what to do.", I said to her as the tears were still streaming out of my eyes.

"No one expects you to know what to do. We'll figure it out as we go. We're all here for you O that's not going to change.", she said to me as we both noticed Abby and Clarke coming to join us on the bed.

"She's right you know. We're family and we'll help you with whatever you need help with.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face as I took her hand.

"You know we're here for you too.", I said to her with a small smile my self.

"I know, and when the time is right I will grieve for Lexa, we just have to save the world first.", She said to me with a smirk on her face.

"So why did we have to bring the sonogram machine?", Abby asked me with a knowing smile on her face.

"I think I might be pregnant. The day Lincoln died we were going to come see you to see if I was. We never made it there.", I said to Abby as Raven and I sat up.

"Well let's take a look.", Abby said as I laid down and took Raven and Clarke's hands while Abby was lifting my shirt and putting the gel on my lower stomach. As Abby was starting the machine up I looked across to Raven so that I couldn't see the sonogram picture. I am too afraid that I am right and my whole world was about to change. From the look on their faces I could tell that I was right. Raven looked like she was about to pass out, Clarke and Abby were about to cry happy tears I can assume.

"O, you have to look.", Clarke said to me as I looked to her and closed my eyes and started to tear. "It's okay to be afraid, angry, or sad. But you are going to regret not seeing your baby for the first time if you don't look.", She said to me as she squeezed my hand to get me to open my eyes.

"I can't.", I said as I stared at her and Raven, looking for their guidance on how to go further with how I'm feeling.

"You can sweetie, you are one of the strongest young woman I know. We're all here for you Octavia, just take a look at your baby.", Abby said to me with a loving mother tone to her voice. I know I need to look at the baby I need to physically see that I'm pregnant but I also know the minute I see the baby I'm going to breakdown.

"Okay.", is all I said before I turned to look at the screen. There are no words to describe how I'm feeling right now. I have a life growing inside me; someone that's going to be a mixture of Lincoln and I. I'll always have someone to remind me of him for the rest of my life. "I'm really pregnant.", I said with tears in my eyes as Raven gently wiped them away.

"You really are.", Clarke said with a smile on her face. I turned to look at Abby with a question on my mind. I want to know how far along I am.

"The answer to your question, you are about 8 weeks pregnant.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face which brought a smile to my face as well.

"Damn that's why none of you clothes are fitting, I just thought you were getting fat.", Raven joked with me as we all began to giggle at what she said; I also had to punch her in the arm.

"Shut up bitch.", I said to her after we stopped laughing.

"Sorry, in all serious though I got your back.", Raven said to me with a sincere look on her face.

"We have your back too. Though I would like if you came to live in Polis so that mom could keep an eye on you. But I know you have to do that in your own time. Just promise me while you're here by your self, radio in if you feel anything has changed.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face.

"Maybe one day, but right now I need to stay here for my self. I promise to radio in if anything bad happens.", I said to Clarke with a small smile on my face.

"Plus she'll have me here to help her.", Raven said to me with a small smile herself. I think she just invited her self to move in but I mean I could use the help.

"Raven I think O should invite you to move in not you inviting your self.", Clarke said with a laugh to her voice which got us to laugh as well.

"I wasn't inviting my self to move in, I just meant when I'm here visiting I'll keep an eye on her.", Raven said after we stopped laughing.

"Good because having you as a roommate I might kill me self.", I said to her as she playfully punched my arm.

"Hey no punching the pregnant lady.", I said to her as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh great that's going to be her excuse for everything now.", Raven said to me as she rolled her eyes and I smirked at her. At times like these I do appreciate having the friends I have. They're my family and I wouldn't change it for anything.

"So these dizzy spells you've been having. Are they after you do any activity that's like exercising?", Abby then asked me once we were done having our bickering moment.

"Yeah come to think of it, it's usually after I go fishing or hunting in the forest.", I said to her thinking back to when I had them.

"I think you're pushing your body too far Octavia, it can become dangerous to you and the baby. I'm going to have Clarke send you food from Polis you can't be doing this now that you're starting to show.", Abby said to me as I must have looked very upset because they look guilty for telling me not to do this.

"Okay, I get it I want what's best for the baby and my self. I'll try my hardest to not go hunting anymore.", I said to them with a reassuring smile on my face.

"Good, everything else looks great, the next time I am here to check on you I want to get some blood so I can do blood work on you.", Abby said as her and Clarke were packing up her gear.

"Sounds good, thank you again for coming here Abby. And thank you Clarke for everything.", I said to Abby and Clarke as I hugged them goodbye.

"Reyes, you coming back with us?", Clarke asked Raven with a smirk on her face probably already knowing the answer.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a little longer.", Raven said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Good, see you two soon.", Clarke said as her and Abby left to go back to Polis.


	5. Chapter 5 (Raven)

I can't believe Octavia is actually pregnant; I think I didn't want to believe it because I didn't want her doing this on her own. I know she has Clarke, Abby, and I but still she's going to be a single mom in a world that could end tomorrow or even in a few years. I will always look out for the two of them but sometimes you can't stop what's coming.

"You okay there, Reyes?", Octavia asked me, I guess I was spacing out on her. Wouldn't be the first time and I doubt it'll be the last.

"Yeah, just shocked that you're actually pregnant. Not that it's a bad thing, I just really didn't think you were.", I said to her trying to make it not seem like I'm being an asshole.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. Trust me I didn't want to be right about being pregnant but I am and it's something I have to face now. And hey we might be dead in a few months so there's that.", she said to me with a laugh to the last part; but I could see in her eyes that she was scared of dying, much like the rest of us.

"You know you're not in this alone right? We'll help with whatever you need. And don't joke about dying it's just morbid.", I said to her trying to make her actually laugh about something. I got a smirk out of her so that counts for something I suppose. I'm determined to find all these stupid reactors and stop them; even if it means dying my self to save the ones I love.

"I know you're into this 'I'm going to save the world even if I get hurt' kick. But don't kill your self please. I need you.", she said to me after a few minutes of silence between the two of us. I looked into her eyes and I swear I saw love staring back at me but I could be seeing things that I want to see.

"I promise I wont go and get my self killed. I have to be here to help you and the little tyke when it's born.", I said to her with a smirk on my face to let her know that I won't purposely get my self killed; someone else might though since they don't bother listening to the mechanic when it comes to stuff I know.

"You have bad luck with this stuff, bring Clarke or someone with you so you don't get killed.", she said to me a laugh to her voice. She is right though I do have bad luck with trying to stay alive.

"Clarke can't come, she has to stay in Polis to do Commander things. I usually take Monty, Bellamy, and Murphy with me.", I said to her as she looked away from me hearing her brother's name. "Shit I shouldn't have mentioned him sorry.", I said to her once I realized that I had said his name to her.

"It's okay I need to get over it anyway; it's not like he pulled the trigger that killed Lincoln.", she said to me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, he may not have pulled the trigger but he knew what was going on he could have told someone sooner then he did. No offence to your brother but he doesn't have a good head on his shoulders and he's going to pay the price one day. Actually he might already be paying the price with you saying he's dead to you.", I said to her as I side hugged her to make her feel better.

"True, I just get so angry with him.", she said to me as she let the tears fall. I just held onto her a little tighter and let her cry; it's what she needs to do every once in a while.

"You're allowed to get angry, just don't get too angry and eventually you have to forgive him. Not any time soon but eventually.", I said to her as I wiped her tears away and hugged her again.

"Thank you. Not that I'm kicking you out but you might want to get back to Polis before dark.", she said to me then looked out the window to see that the sun had already began to set. Now that I'm realizing it, it's been getting darker out very early I hope the planet isn't dying or something.

"Sure, you're not kicking me out. Anyway I should go before it get's dark. Radio if you need me.", I said to her as I kissed her on the forehead and headed to the door.

"Ray, thank you for today.", Octavia said as she grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"You're welcome. Have a good night Blake.", I said to her as I hugged her and then headed out the door. Hopefully she won't go hunting tomorrow for breakfast; maybe I should have stayed the night. You can't force her to let you stay Reyes; she's a big girl she'll be fine. I have a feeling I'm not going to sleep at all tonight.

As I suspected I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking of O getting hurt from going hunting; and I don't even know if she went. I tried to radio in to check on her but she hasn't responded which again worries me. I mean even if she's still sleeping she could at least answer the damn thing. But I also know Octavia and she doesn't sleep in late so yeah there is where the worrying takes place.

"Raven, you need to slow down you might miss something.", Monty said to me as we were looking for the reactors. I didn't even notice that I was just going through code like it was nothing; I guess I spaced out for a minute or two.

"Sorry Monty. Didn't get much sleep last night.", I said to him as I started from the top of the code again.

"She'll be fine.", he said to me; I turned around in my chair and just stared at him like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I have no clue what you're talking about.", I said to him trying to fake that I really didn't know what he was talking about when I did.

"Yes you do; and she's going to be okay.", is all he said before he started mapping out areas on the map Clarke had drew for us.

"Raven, you have to get to the medical wing now.", is all Clarke said as she entered our work room. From the look on her face it's serious and I have a feeling it has to do with Octavia.

"What's going on.", I asked her as we were heading to the medical wing. My heart feels as if it's about to go into my stomach. I knew something was wrong I should have just stayed with her. Damn it! When we got into the medical wing and into a room I saw Abby hovering over someone who appears to be unconscious. Great just great she must have gone hunting like we told her not to do. "Abby what's going on?", I asked her as we got closer to her. I couldn't even look down at Octavia fearing the worst.

"Some of my Warriors found her not that far from the front gates. She was walking but she looked to be beaten up and badly hurt. By the time they got to her she was already passed out. Mom is she and the baby going to be okay?", Clarke asked her mother after she filled me in on what was going on.

"I knew I should have fucking stayed with her.", I said as I got angry for not listening to my self and staying with her to make sure she was safe. The next thing I know I punched the wall; yeah not a good choice but I'm pissed right now.

"Raven you need to calm down. Blaming your self isn't going to help Octavia. Clarke I'm going to need your held go wash your hands. Raven listen to me I have to operate on Octavia she has internal bleeding that has to be stopped in order to save her and the baby. I need you level headed so I don't have to worry about two of my daughters'. So sit down and cool off now.", Abby said to Clarke and then to me as she pointed to the chair that was next to Octavia's bed. I guess I do need to level out I'm not helping O if I'm being all crazy.

"Can I hold her hand?", I asked Abby as I finally looked at Octavia and she looked so small and so damaged laying in the bed.

"You can, just if you get in our way I'm going to have to ask you to move.", Abby said to me as Clarke came back in ready to help her.

"I get it. Just please save them.", I said as I looked up at the two of them with tears in my eyes; not ready to say goodbye to the person I love and the baby I will grow to love as my own. I know it's way too early to say I love Octavia but it's the only way I can describe the feelings I get when I see her.

"I will try my very best to save both of them.", Abby said to me as her and Clarke started talking about medical stuff. I tuned out once Abby started to explain to Clarke what needed to be done.  
"You have to survive this okay. You can't go out like this, you have to give birth to that baby of yours and watch him or her grow up to be the best human you will raise them to be. Plus you can't leave me; I need my other half who else is going to put me in my place when I need it. Clarke sucks at it, we just end up fighting.", I started to say to Octavia hoping she could hear me. "I know you miss Lincoln and you may want to reunite with him but you're still needed here and we can't loose you. So fight Blake please fight.", I said before I went quiet to let Abby and Clarke do what they needed to do. I must have falling asleep because when I opened my eyes Abby and Clarke were nowhere to be seen and Octavia was all bandaged up. "You made it through the tough part. Now just keep fighting.", I whispered in her ear before I stood up and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good you're awake. Mom and I stopped the bleeding and so far her and baby Blake are doing great. I just came to check on the three of you. Want to see the baby?", Clarke asked knowing that I was also worried about the baby's heath as well.

"Thank you for saving her and yes please.", I said to Clarke as she started the sonogram machine up and placed it on Octavia's lower stomach.

"See, heart beat is very strong and they're moving around in there pretty well.", Clarke said as we stared at the machine to see that the baby was doing great. It brought a smile to my face. I was so relieved to see that the baby was doing great, and that Octavia was out of surgery and didn't die on me.

"She has a long 24 hours to go but she's fighting so far. Don't give up on her she'll pull through.", Clarke said to me with a small smile on her face

"I'm not giving up on her, she just better not give up on me.", I said as I looked at Clarke then Octavia.

"She won't, she knows what she's fighting for.", Clarke said to me as she left the room and let me have some time waiting for O to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6 (Raven)

After Clarke left I felt like I was going crazy just waiting for Octavia to wake up. I just hope she's okay and healing and will eventually wake up, I just want to see her staring back at me. Again I know I'm falling for her and it probably won't go the way I want it too but I can't help it; she's just so amazing and so level headed even while going through a loss and she's got such a beautiful soul that it's hard to not fall in love with her. I now know why Lincoln fell in love with her from the beginning; it's hard not too.

"I'm not rushing you or anything but you do need to stop sleeping and wake up. I miss your sarcasm O, but I know you need to rest to regain your strength and heal. Oh by the way Clarke checked and the little tyke is fine, so you don't need to worry about him or her just worry about you.", I said to her hoping she could hear what I was saying even though she's not responding.

"You need to get out and freshen up.", Abby said to me as she walked into the room.

"I need to be here in case she wakes up. Clarke just checked on them, is something wrong?", I asked her as she came over to where I was sitting.

"You can leave for a few minutes she's not going anywhere. Yes I know Clarke came to check on them but she was concerned about you and came to me. She knows you'll listen to me; you need to eat something at least. I'll stay with Octavia while you eat if something happens I'll have Clarke come get you.", Abby said to me, no more like demanded me to go eat something.

"I really don't want to leave, but you're right I need to have something. Please let me know if something happens. I'll be back.", I said to Abby then whispered in Octavia's ear.

"You'll be the first to know don't worry.", Abby said to me as she took my spot on the chair next to Octavia. I really didn't want to leave but I know O wouldn't want me to starve while I waited for her to wake up.

"Raven, over here.", Clarke said to me as I came into the mess hall to eat breakfast.

"Hey Griffin.", I said as I sat down next to her and she handed me her extra plate of food.

"Any change on Octavia?", she asked me as we began to eat.

"No, she's till sleeping beauty. Your mom demanded me to come and eat. That was the wrong move, Griffin. You know I can't say no to your mother.", I said to her with a smirk on my face.

"It was the right move to play. You listened didn't you? If it were me coming to you to tell you to go eat you wouldn't move.", she said to me with a smirk of her own.

"Well played Griffin, well played.", I said to her as we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Are you going to do some work today or just hang out with Octavia?", Clarke asked me after a few minutes. I was thinking of brain storming some things while I was with O but I may not.

"Not sure, right now I'm not in the mood to think. I'm too worried about them.", I said to her as we were finishing our breakfast.

"That's understandable, Monty can handle it no worries.", she said to me with a smile on her face. I really should get back into helping to save the world, but right now I need to save someone I love.

"He's good at what he does. He'll be able to do it by him self for a few days. I'm going to try and convince Octavia to stay here.", I said to Clarke with a small nervous smile on my face.

"I was honestly going to convince her as well. She's safer here, and so is the baby.", Clarke said to me as we were cleaning up our plates. Just was we were heading back to the medical wing I happen to see Abby come from the stair well.

"What's wrong? Is O okay?", I asked her as soon as I got to where she was. "She's fine, she just woke up and is asking for you.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face. I don't think I've even moved this fast since I had a bad leg. Once we reached Octavia's room I instantly went in and was by her side in seconds.

"You scared the shit out of us. Never do that again.", I said to her as I had happy tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was jumped. I was heading here to talk to Clarke about staying. I didn't see who it was but their clothes looked like Ice Nation.", Octavia said to us as she was trying to catch her breath a little and speaking slowly.

"We'll figure out who did this I promise.", Clarke said to her with a small smile on her face.

"Stop being so emotional Reyes. I'm starting to think you like me or something.", Octavia to me as I laughed and wiped my tears away. My laughter got the three of them to giggle.

"Shut up, you scared me to death. I didn't think you where going to make it.", I said to her with sad eyes.

"Well I made it and I'm here to stay and annoy you. And look I'm going to have a wicked scar.", she said to me as she lifted her shirt to expose the stitches on her stomach where the incision was.

"Scar's are sexy.", I said to her as I winked at her to let her know I was joking around.

"Flattering will get you no where Reyes.", she said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Okay enough with the flirting I need to check you two out.", Abby said to us in a joking tone. Really did she have say that, I mean I know we were flirting but it's not like I wanted it to be pointed out. Why do parents have to be annoying like this?

"We weren't flirting.", I said as I stood away from the bed so Abby could examine Octavia.

"You kind of were.", Clarke said with a cheeky smirk on her face. I swear these two are going to be the death of me. Why did I make them apart of my family? I should have just told them to leave me alone when they tried to stick their nose in my business.

"Shut it Griffin.", I said to Clarke as I hit her on her arm.

"Don't hit the Commander, I can easily have you condemned for that.", she said to me playfully as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'd like to see you try.", I said to her as I looked over to see Octavia wincing in pain as Abby was examining her.

"Swelling needs to come down more before you can move. I want you to stay in bed for a few more hours. If they swelling has gone down my then you can start getting up and move around the room a little, and with help.", Abby said to Octavia who pouted. This is going to be fun she's the worst patient ever; Clarke and I are going to have a lot of arguments with her.

"Do I have too? I hate being stuck in bed.", Octavia asked then said to Abby.

"Yes, unless you want something to go wrong then by all means get up an move. Clarke, Raven I will expect you to keep her in this bed until I come to check on her in a few hours.", Abby said us as she left the room.

"Ugh your mother is so annoying.", Octavia said to Clarke with an eye roll.

"She's just looking out for you and the baby. So are you going to actually stay here?", Clarke asked as we sat on the bed to keep Octavia company.

"Yes, but don't you have Commander duties to do?", Octavia asked with a smirk on her face trying to annoy Clarke.

"Good you're safer here then in that little hut you have. And I'm the Commander I can do what I please. If they need me they know where to find me.", Clarke said to her and then smirked back at her.

"She just wants to be the third wheel.", I said out loud without thinking. I think I made them both look like deer in headlights. "Relax it's called a joke.", I said while laughing to cover up how I really was feeling. I really need to watch what I say I'm going to drive her away not make us closer.

"Right sure you where.", Clarke said as the two of them started giggling.

"Your mom didn't mention the baby is everything okay?", Octavia asked Clarke. We're so stupid that we didn't tell her that everything was fine with the baby; assholes.

"Yes, everything's fine, you're both doing great.", Clarke said to her with a small smile on her face. "Anyway I do have to get back to meetings and stuff. I'll come by later to check on you O.", Clarke said as she left the room.

"So, did you miss me while I was sleeping?", Octavia asked her as I cuddled into her side, happy to just be next to her.

"I did, I was more worried if you were going to wake up or not though.", I said to her as I started to yawn.

"You're tired sleep, I could use a small nap my self.", Octavia said to me as we cuddled together and started to fall asleep. I could really get used to this. Maybe one day we can actually do this while being a couple.


	7. Chapter 7 (Octavia)

It's been a month since I got attacked; it doesn't feel like a month at all. I decided to stay in Polis because it's safer for my self and the baby. Plus I'm closer to Raven then; her and I have gotten close over my recovery time. She has become my rock the past month and I couldn't ask for a better person to be by my side. I am 12 weeks pregnant and NOTHING fits and I mean nothing. Clarke had to bring me to a seamstress to get clothes fitted for me. I hate this I'm craving shit all the time like just the other day I made Clarke send out hunters because I was in the mood for wild boar needless to say they came back with one and I didn't want it anymore like what the fuck. Instead I made Clarke have someone bring me a cake because I was craving something sweet. Raven just laughs at me when I switch with my cravings she says she finds it cute. I tell her all the time that I'm not cute but she never listens to me. Clarke is very happy that Raven and I have gotten close to each other; she said we both deserve to be happy again. We told her she does too and we have a really good feeling that she's getting close to one of her Warriors, Chyler, she reminds us a lot of Lexa and she's good for Clarke. But we're letting Clarke tell us that they have a relationship before we confront her on it; we don't want to push her just like she didn't push us.

"O, we have to go meet with Abby to check on the baby and your scar.", Raven said as she came into our room; yes we share a room now. We're still taking things slow but the two of us can't sleep without cuddling one another so we just decided to sleep in the same bed.

"I feel weird again today, not that I'm fat but like I just feel huge and I know I'm not that big.", I said to Raven as I was looking at my stomach in the mirror. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my mid section from behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"You're not fat nor do you look it. Your body's going through a big change and honestly it's beautiful to watch. Maybe we should go back to the seamstress and get more loose fitting clothes?", Raven said to me then asked. She's been so good with this stuff I have cried over being fat. She just let me rant and rant and then tells me that I'm not fat and that I'm creating a life and that makes me look beautiful.

"Maybe, I'm not sure if that'll help but it wont hurt to try. We should go though Abby's waiting for us.", I said to her as I turned in her arms to face her and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go.", She said to me as we headed to the door to visit Abby. "I have to get back to work after we visit Abby. Clarke wants to have dinner with us she invited Chyler too. I think she has something to tell us but I'm not sure.", Raven said to me as we walked hand in hand to the medical wing.

"That's fine I figured you had to go back. I wonder if they're going to tell us that they decided to become a couple.", I said to Raven as we were walking up the stairs.

"Most likely, or deny that they're together. Have you seen them lately, its like puppy love. There's no doubt that they're together. But I know they need to tell us on their own but like come on it's so noticeable.", Raven said to me which made me laugh at her, she's cute when she rants.

"Leave them be Rave, they'll tell us when they're ready. But it is pretty noticeable. And you're cute when you rant.", I said to her with a chuckle at the first part and then a flirty smile at the last part.

"Not cute.", is all she said to me with a pout on her face. She really is like the cutest thing ever. She acts all tough but on the inside she's a giant teddy bear.

"Yeah yeah.", I said to her as we entered the medical wing. Abby looks busy today everyone's been getting the Flu, well at least flu like symptoms.

"You guys need to go into a separate room. Everyone in here is contagious and I don't want you getting sick Octavia.", Abby said to me as she showed us a room that we could go in and wait for her. "I'll be right in, I want to wash my hands and stuff.", Abby said to us as she left and I laid down on the bed.

"I wonder if the baby is going to look like an actual baby now. Last time we came here they looked like a dinosaur.", Raven said to me which got me to laugh again.

"I'm sure they'll start to look more like a baby.", I said to her which got her to smile.

"Maybe this time Abby can print out a picture for us. We can put it in that frame Clarke made for us.", Raven said as she started playing with some of the tools that were laying around.

"Maybe, stop playing with those.", I said to her kind of sounding like a mother to her.

"Well you got the mother tone down already.", She said to me as she put down the tool that she was playing with.

"Well it's hard not to be when you act like a little kid in a candy store.", I said to her with a smile on my face; which got her to smile as well.

"Yeah well I can't help it.", she said to me as she sat down next to me and took my hand as we waited for Abby to come.

"Okay let's take a look.", Abby said as she entered the room with Clarke.

"Hey you two.", Clarke said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Griffin.", Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Clarke.", I said to Clarke with a smile on my face as well. The three of us have such a good bond that I hope it never goes away. I also hope that Clarke is okay that I want the baby calling her Aunt. I also want to talk to Raven and ask her if she's okay with Clarke being the baby's godmother. I know she's going to say it's up to me when it comes to those situations because she's not really the baby's other parent but I want her to be viewed as another parent to the baby.

"How are you doing? Any pain in your scar area?", Abby asked as she was checking out my scar.

"No it's been good actually, I've been putting that cream on my stomach at nigh that Clarke gave me. It's been helping with the healing and stretch marks.", I said to Abby with a smile on my face.

"Good keep doing that, anything with the baby going on?", Abby asked me as she started pressing on my stomach to check everything with the grown of the baby.

"Yeah everything seems to be fine. My morning sickness has kind of died down. Raven and I have been trying to do exercises every morning to keep in shape. I'm eating like you had suggested I should and I've been good.", I said to Abby as she started the sonogram machine.

"Great, glad to hear that. Let's take a look and see how the little one is growing.", Abby said as she put the gel on my lower stomach and started using the sonogram machine.

"Can we get a picture printed out?", Raven asked Abby as she was staring at the screen with a smile on her face.

"The printer isn't working. But that's why Clarke is here. I asked her to sit in so she can draw you a picture of the sonogram picture.", Abby said to us with a smile on her face as we heard the baby's heart beat. "Heart beat is very strong. Everything looks great, the baby is devolving at the right pace.", Abby said as she was looking at everything just to double check that everything was great with the baby.

"I'll have the picture drawn by dinner tonight.", Clarke said to us.

"Thank you.", Raven said not looking away from the sonogram machine. I can already tell she's going to love this baby as much as I am. She's always smiling when we get sonograms done. At night she sometimes talks to the baby before we fall asleep; I think Lincoln is watching over us with a smile on his face. Knowing that I'm happy and that the two of us are going to be protected and loved just like we would have been if he were still here.

"You're welcome.", Clarke said to Raven with a smile on her face which I returned to say thank you to her as well.

"Okay keep up with what you've been doing and I'll see you in another four weeks.", Abby said to us as she wipe the gel off of my stomach and put my shirt down.

"I have to get back to work but I'll see you later.", Raven said as she kissed me on the cheek and then headed out the door with Abby.

"You two are so adorable.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face; which got me to blush. Normally we don't usually show our affection for each other around anyone because it's still new to us.

"Thank you. She's good to us.", I said to Clarke as we headed out of the medical wing.

"I can tell. See you later at dinner.", Clarke said to me as she headed to the throne room and I headed back to my room; I could use a nap I'm kind of tired. Growing a baby is very tired work. Raven can wake me up when she comes home from working. So far there hasn't been any signs of the reactors going off. But Clarke has been having Raven and Monty still checking things out just to make sure nothing happens.


	8. Chapter 8 (Octavia)

I have no idea what time it is but I must have been sleeping for hours; I'm surprised Raven hasn't woken me up yet. Today is one of those days that I just don't want to get up out of bed; my energy has gone down a lot since I started to show more. I can only imagine what my energy is going to be like when I'm like eight months pregnant.

"Babe, you gotta wake up, you have to take a shower so we can go to dinner.", Raven said to me as she gently tried waking me up.

"I don't wanna move.", I said to her as she cuddled up to me and I opened my eyes a little to stare at her; with a smile on my face and she smiled back at me.

"I know I wish we could just cuddle for the rest of the night. But Clarke wants to tell us something. So lazy bones get up.", she said to me as she rubbed my baby bump and kissed my cheek.

"I'm getting up, slowly but I'm getting up. How was work today?", I said to her then asked her as we just continued to cuddle as Raven was drawing circles on my baby belly.

"Work was work. I rather spend my day with you. How was your nap?", Raven said to me then asked. She really is a big teddy bear when she wants to be; but she's very protective of the baby and me I noticed as well.

"Sweet talking will get you no where and my nap was fine thank you. Okay I should go get ready so you can too.", I said to her as I started to get up to go to the shower. "Do you think Clarke and Chyler will care if I wear loose clothes? I feel so bloated today.", I asked then said to Raven as I started to look for cleaner clothes.

"I doubt they'll care babe. You're pregnant you're allowed to wear whatever the hell you want.", Raven said to me with a smile on her face.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes. And good because I really don't want to wear tight clothes right now.", I said to her with a smirk at the first part and a smile at the last one.

"I like undressing you with my eyes.", is all she said to me with a smirk on her face and a hunger in her eyes. To be completely honest I am surprised that we haven't had sex yet. We've come close like really close but then one of us usually stops it.

"Down girl down.", I said to her as I threw a near by pillow at her. To which she just caught and threw her head back in laughter. Which got me to laugh as well as I headed into our bathroom. After my nice hot shower I stepped out of our bathroom to see my lovely girlfriend lying down with her eyes closed. "If I can't sleep neither can you. Get up and take a shower.", I said to her as I threw a pillow at her.

"You might want to wear more the a towel to dinner.", is all she said to me with a giggle to her voice as she tried to avoid me hitting her.

"Smart ass, just go get ready.", I said to her as she headed into the shower. I really do love her but she can be such a pain in the ass. When Raven was finished in the shower I was still not dressed. I really don't know what to wear tonight that'll make me feel comfortable.

"I was being serious with the whole wearing more then a towel to dinner.", Raven said to me as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my growing baby bump.

"Very funny.", is all I could say to her. I know she's going to know why I'm being all emotional about this but it's not my fault I have a lot of hormones going on in my body.

"Hey, you know I'm joking. What's wrong?", She asked me as she kissed my bare shoulder and hugged me a little closer. It scares me how much she knows me; but I guess that is a good thing to have with your partner.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling comfortable today. I don't know what to wear that'll make me feel comfortable.", I said to her as I leaned my head back on her shoulder.

"You have those sweat pants that Clarke got you the other day. Wear them with one of my t-shirts. It'll be loose on you and it might make you feel comfortable." Raven said to me as she started drawing patterns on my stomach.

"I don't want to look like a bum either Rave.", I said to her with a sigh in my voice; I'm getting frustrated with my self.

"Want me to cancel tonight? I'm sure Clarke and Chyler will understand.", Raven asked me with a small smile on her face.

"No, but maybe ask if we can have dinner in the throne room. We'll have more privacy and I won't feel uncomfortable.", I said to Raven as I started to look for clothes to wear.

"Sure, I'll get dressed and speak with Clarke.", Raven said to me as she kissed my cheek and started getting dressed her self. Just as Raven was about to go talk to Clarke someone knocked on our door. Raven opened it to fine Clarke and Chyler on the other side with dinner plates in their hands.

"We figured you'd feel more comfortable eating in here.", Clarke said directed at me as they walked into the room and handed Raven and I our plates.

"Funny, I was just about to come to you and ask if we could eat in the throne room. Octavia's feeling a little down about her belly today.", Raven said to Clarke with a small smile at the last part towards me.

"Not that I'm hitting on you or anything, but you look great O. You don't have anything to worry about.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face. Which got me to smile as well. I'm so glad I have these two by my side they make everything better.

"That's my girl hands off.", Raven said jokingly to Clarke as she bumped her shoulder into Clarke's.

"Anyway what did you guys want to chat about?", I asked Clarke as we sat down to eat our dinner.

"You two probably already know and have made fun of us for it. But Chyler and I are seeing each other.", Clarke said as she took Chyler's hand and smiling at her.

"We did have our suspicions but we were waiting for you to come to us. But we're glad you're happy Clarke, you deserve to be happy.", Raven said to Clarke with a smile of her own.

"Glad you're happy Clarke. But if you hurt her, Chyler, you will be answering to us.", I said to Clarke then Chyler with a smirk on my face to let her know that I was serious but also joking at the same time. I love Clarke like a sister so if she would ever get hurt by someone that she likes or loves; I will be going after them pregnant and all.

"Shut up O.", Clarke said to me with a giggle to her voice which got everyone else to giggle at well.

"No need to threaten me Octavia. I will keep Clarke close, and I will not hurt her.", Chyler said to us as she squeezed Clarke's hand and smiled at her; which got Clarke to smile her self.

"Aww look how cute they are O.", Raven said as she teased them. This is going to happen more often now that she knows they're together. I feel bad for them I really do; Raven's teasing can get a little too much sometimes.

"Octavia, control her before I regret something.", Clarke said with a smirk on her face joking back with Raven.

"Even I can't control her. She picks on me as well.", I said to her with a smile on my face. As I smirked at Raven to let her know I was joking. Out of nowhere I started to get sick to my stomach. I haven't had morning sickness in a couple of week. "I'll be right back.", I said to everyone as I quickly jumped up and went to the bathroom.

"Babe you okay?", I heard Raven asked through the closed door. I couldn't answer because all the food I have eaten today decided to come back up. After a little while longer of me puking I heard the bathroom door open. "Clarke went to get Abby. Are you okay?", I heard Raven's voice as I stopped puking and sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Something doesn't feel right.", I said to Raven as Chyler handed me a wet wash cloth so I could wipe my mouth off.

"What doesn't feel right?", Raven asked me with concern in her voice.

"It doesn't feel like morning sickness.", is all I said before I started to puke again.

"We'll have Abby check you over.", Raven said to me as she was holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I really don't know what's going on but I just have a feeling something isn't right.


	9. Chapter 9 (Octavia)

I fear the worst with what's going on with my body right now. This feels really different from morning sickness. I can't pin point what it is but something isn't right at all.

"How long has she been throwing up for?", I heard Abby ask Raven. I feel horrible that everyone is staring at me while I have my head in the toilet puking my guts up.

"A few minutes, there was a tiny break before she started again.", Raven said to Abby as she was still holding my hair back. I'm going to have to make this up to everyone I am feeling so guilty right now. Thank god I stopped puking again, this is going to suck.

"Do you have an abdominal pain?", Abby asked me with concern in her voice and eyes.

"A little.", is all I could say I'm so drained from puking my guts up that I don't even want to think about moving my body.

"We're going to have to move you to the bed, do you think you're done puking? I don't want to move you if you don't think you are.", Abby said to me then asked me.

"I think I'm done, I don't feel like I have to puke.", I said to her as her and Clarke were getting ready to help me up. When they stood my up I got this shooting pain in my stomach. Like I've been stabbed before and this feels worse then that. Something is defiantly wrong. "Abby… something's wrong.", I said to her with pain in my voice.

"Get her to the bed quickly.", Abby said to Clarke as they moved me to the bed and Raven was quickly at my side. This is really scaring me like I have no idea what's going on with my body.

"Abby what's going on?", Raven asked Abby as I was curling up into a ball because of the pain.

"O, I know this hurts but you need to sit up so mom can take a look.", Clarke said to me as her and Raven tried to help me sit up.

"Rave.", I said as I grabbed Raven's hand and started to tear.

"Everything's going to be okay.", Raven said to me as she took my hand in hers and wiped my tears away.

"You don't know that.", is all I said to her while I started to tear more. I really feel like this is going to be a bad thing.

"We'll get through it together.", Raven said to me as she kissed the top of my hand. I could see in her eyes that she was about to cry herself. If she starts crying she's going to get me to start crying as well; then we're not going to stop crying.

"Yeah.", I said to Raven as Abby was setting up the sonogram machine.

"The baby looks good. Nothing seems to be going on with the placenta. I think I know what's going on.", Abby said to us with a look of concern on her face. I don't like what I'm seeing in her eyes and face and looking at Clarke she seems to know what's going on as well just by looking at the screen.

"Abby what's going on?", Raven asked Abby as I closed my eyes. By the look on their faces I could tell what was going on but I needed to hear it from Abby.

"It looks like Octavia was pregnant with twins, sometimes with twins one heart beat can mask the other. Especially when you're not that far long; the other baby was probably hiding behind the other one and that's why during the sonograms we couldn't see it.", Abby explained to us. What I don't like is that she used the word was.

"What do you mean by I was pregnant with twins?", I asked her with pain in my voice already know what the answer is going to be.

"From what you're experiencing with the pain in your uterus and the puking, I hate to say this but it's looking like you're miscarrying the second baby. I'm so sorry Octavia.", Abby said to me as she cleaned off my stomach.

"I knew something wasn't right.", I said to everyone as I started to cry. I know I didn't know that I was pregnant with twins but losing a child is hard on anyone.

"Hey look at me.", Raven said to me as I looked over at her with tear running down my face. Looking into her eyes I can see she was in pain as well. She was holding it together for me but I can tell that she just wanted to hold me and cry with me. I finally looked at her. "We will get through this together. You mean the world to me, and the babies mean the world to me as well. I know we didn't know about the second baby but I'm hurting just as much as you are. I love you Octavia and I will make it my mission to make you smile no matter what happens.", she said to me. This was the first time she has told me she loves me. I knew before that she loved me just by what she did for me, but this is the very first time she has said it and I know she means it.

"I love you too.", I said to her as I started to cry harder.

"We'll leave you guys alone, if you need anything let us know.", Abby said as her Clarke, and Chyler were about to leave.

"Please don't leave.", I asked them as Raven wrapped her arms around me and held me close. "I'm sorry I messed everything up. This is my fault.", I said to everyone as I looked at all of them and they had tears in their eyes that I was blaming my self for what was happening.

"You did nothing wrong my love, nothing.", Raven said to me as she kissed my forehead trying to sooth me.

"This is not your fault Octavia, things happen for a reason.", Abby said to me as she put her hand on my arm.

"Do not blame your self for this please.", Clarke said to me as she cuddled into my other side.

"I am not too good with emotions. But you are going to be a great mother Octavia. This was not your fault.", Chyler said to me with a small smile on her face which got me to smile a little my self. She reminds me so much of Lexa; she doesn't like showing emotions but she will with people she's close too.

"Thank you guys.", I said to them as I started to fall asleep surrounded by the people I love. I guess one good thing about this is that Lincoln and I both get a baby to spend our life with.


	10. Chapter 10 (Raven)

It's been months since that night we had in the bathroom; it broke both of our hearts but we pulled through and now we're preparing for our little one to come into the world. We didn't want to know the sex of the baby only because we wanted to be surprised but everyone else knows what we were having. I'm surprised everyone has kept the secret from us, especially Clarke she usually never keeps secrets for that long. But I am glad that everyone has kept this secret from us we really want to wait until the baby is born to know what we're having. I am secretly hoping we're having a little girl; I just think seeing Octavia with a little girl all dressed up would be the cutest thing ever. I think Octavia really wants a girl as well she keeps hinting at girl names. We have both a girl and boy named picked out just to have both names. We decided to not tell everyone the names we picked out either; we wanted that to be a surprise from them.

"You okay there Mama?", Octavia asked me when she noticed that I was spacing out. She's been calling me Mama the past few months to get me used to the idea of being the baby's other mother. We had a very long talk about me not wanting to be viewed as the baby's other mother. I thought it would be wrong since technology the baby had two parents just one isn't with us anymore. I was thinking I was going to be more the Aunt that helped raise them. But Octavia really wants me to be another mother to them and we finally agreed on it after she said that Lincoln would want that.

"Yeah, just lost in thought is all. How are the Braxton hicks coming along?", I said to her then asked her. She's been having Braxton hick contractions for days now but today they're more frequent and Abby believes she's going to go into labor.

"They're the same as before, but getting more frequent. Abby and Clarke are getting things set up just in case I go into labor. You ready to become a Mama?", she said to me then asked me with a big smile on her face. To which I gave back to her along with a hand squeeze.

"You bet I am.", I said to her as I leaned down and kissed her lips, then rubbed her extended stomach. I really can't wait until I'm a mother, it's a new experience but I'm glad that I get to experience it with the woman I love.

"I just want this kid to come already. My uterus feels like it's going to rip out of my stomach.", Octavia said to me which got me to giggle a little. "It's not funny.", she said to me with a whine to her voice and a pout on her lips. She can be so adorable sometimes. I do feel bad I wish I could take her pain away but sadly I can't.

"I know babe I'm sorry. You know if I could I would take your pain away. Why don't you try getting some rest and I'll get us something to eat?", I said then asked her.

"Sounds good.", is all she said to me before she laid down on her side and went back to sleep. I decided I'd let her sleep a little before getting food, I think I'm going to take a little trip to see Monty to make sure he needs help with anything.

It's been a few hours I should go check on my girl make sure she's not in full-blown labor; when I got to our room it seemed like Octavia was still sleeping. "O, how are you feeling?", I asked her as I opened the door to find Octavia sitting at the end of our bed with her eyes widened.

"My water just broke.", is all she said to me before I was at her side. I quickly rushed to get the radio so I could call Clarke and Abby before I was by her side rubbing her back.

"Are the contractions close together?", I asked her before I tried calling Clarke and Abby.

"No not yet at least but the sheets and my pants are soaked.", she said to me.

"Let me radio Clarke and Abby then we'll clean you up.", I said to her as I kissed her temple and turned the radio on. "Clarke, Abby.", I radioed into the medical bay so that they would be able to hear me.

 _"Raven, it's Chyler. Abby and Clarke are in surgery with a patient. Is everything okay?",_ Chyler radioed back.

"Octavia's water just broke, could you let them know when they're done? Her contractions aren't close together yet so we should have time.", I said back to Chyler.

 _"I will give them the message. Just hang in there until they come. If you need anything radio me.",_ Chyler said back to us.

"Thank you.", I said to her.

 _"You are welcome.",_ she said back to me before I put the radio on my nightstand and turned my attention to Octavia. "Okay let's get you changed then I'll change the bed. Can you stand?", I said then asked Octavia.

"Yeah but I might need to hold onto your shoulders to steady my self.", she said to me as I helped her up. "Just put a nightgown on me so it's easier when I'm ready to deliver the baby.", she said to me as I took her pants off and she sat down again so I could grab a nightgown for her.

"Okay let's take your shirt off and your bra so it's comfortable for you.", I said to her as I took her shirt and bra off then slipped the nightgown on her. "Let's move you to the chair so I can change the sheets.", I said to her as helped her up again and then to get her to the chair.

"Fuck Rave.", she said to me as she grabbed my wrist harder and stopped dead in her tracts. I'm assuming she's having a contraction.

"Breathe babe breathe. That's it, is this your first contraction?", I asked her once she seemed like she was in less pain.

"No my second one. I had the first one when my water broke which was like half an hour ago.", she said to me as we made it over to the chair across the room.

"Okay at least they're that far apart. Gives Clarke and Abby some time to get here.", I said to her as I started to undo our bed. "Should we just put towels down instead of ruining more sheets?", I asked Octavia wanting her to be comfortable with what I do with the bed.

"Just put the fitted sheet and then some towels over it. If the fitted sheet get's ruined who cares.", Octavia said to me as she started to rub her extended stomach.

"Sounds like a plan. Hanging in there Mommy?", I asked her as I was getting our bed set up. I do feel really bad I wish I could have the contractions for her but sadly I can't all I can do is be here for her and help her through this.

"Yeah, just feeling a lot of pressure is all.", Octavia said to me as we heard a knock on the door. That better be Abby and Clarke because if Octavia progresses anymore I have no idea how to deliver a baby. I walk over to the door and open it to Chyler on the other side. I guess she's better then just me.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here but where's Abby and Clarke?", I asked her as I let her in our room. Now I'm getting more nervous I really don't know who to deliver a baby.

"They are almost done with the surgery they sent me to come check Octavia, to see how far along she is. How is she doing?", Chyler asked me before we headed closer to the bed.

"She's okay, feeling a lot of pressure and her contractions are a half an hour apart. I don't think she's dilated yet is she?", I said then asked Chyler she would know about this stuff better then I would.

"She might be, I will have to check her before I can say if she is or not. Let's get her comfortable on the bed.", She said to me as we walked over to Octavia who was trying to rest.

"Babe Chyler's here. We have to move you to the bed so she can check you.", I said to Octavia.

"Hi Chyler.", Octavia said to Chyler when she opened her eyes.

"Hello Octavia.", Chyler said with a smile on her face when she greeted Octavia.

"Can you walk with just me or do you want Chyler to help too?", I asked Octavia not being able to tell how uncomfortable she is since I'm not the one in labor.

"I think we can manage.", she said to me as I helped her up and we walked slowly over to our bed. As I was helping her onto the bed she must have begun another contraction because she literally had a vise grip on my arm that I think my arm is going dead. "Another one?", I asked her as she just nodded her head and started to breathe in and out to ride out the pain. I really don't know what to do in this situation but rub her sides and try and calm her down as best as I can.

"I will be right back, I think Abby has something that can help.", Chyler said as she left our room; which to be honest made me nervous but I got this I can be there for Octavia and not freak out.

"They're getting closer together that was like 20 minutes part.", I said to her as I helped her to lie back on the bed.

"And more painful.", she said to me as I kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her stomach.

After getting her comfortable in bed everything happened so fast. Clarke and Abby ended up coming back with Chyler. Abby checked Octavia and she was fully dilated and ready to push. She's been pushing for about half an hour. She's been doing so great, the baby is just moving slow according to Abby that's normal for a first time pregnancy.

"Okay on the next contraction Octavia, I need you to push as hard as you can. We have to try and get this little one to move a little faster.", Abby said to Octavia as I was holding her hand. I could tell she's so exhausted that she probably doesn't want to push anymore but unfortunately she has no choice in the matter.

"You're doing great baby. Just think pretty soon we'll be holding our son or daughter.", I said to her with a small smile on my face as she gave me a little smile back.

"Okay here comes another contraction bare down O and push.", Clarke said to Octavia as Octavia did as she was told too. A few minutes later we heard the crying of our son or daughter.

"Congratulation girls it's a...", is all I heard before everything went black and everyone's voices sounded so far away. I think I just fainted and if so Octavia is going to kill me.


	11. Chapter 11 (Octavia)

I think Raven literally just passed out; I didn't realize why until I noticed that it looked like I broke her hand, oops. Thank god Abby can fix that, but that also means she can't really help with the baby for a while. That's going to be a challenge.

"I think I broke Raven's hand.", I said to everyone as they turned to see Raven passed out next to me on the bed.

"Yeah I would say you did.", Clarke said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Raven's hand. Well fuck she's not going to like that one bit. "Congrats on becoming a mommy though.", Clarke said with laugh to her voice which got us all to laugh with her.

"What happened? Why does my hand hurt so much?", Raven asked once she came too as Abby was cleaning the baby off and checking to make sure everything was okay. As Chyler was cleaning me up and as Clarke was taking care of Raven's hand.

"I accidently broke your hand.", I said to Raven with a sheepish grin on my face.

"I can see that. Damn woman, I guess I really felt your pain then.", Raven said which got everyone to laugh.

"I guess so. How would you like to meet our baby?", I asked her when Abby came over to me to hand me the baby. Raven carefully got closer to me so she can see our little one.

"So I kind of passed out before Abby got to announce the sex. Boy or girl?", Raven said then asked.

"Welcome our son into the world.", I said to her as she stared at our son with a loving smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

"Hi there little one. You look just like your mommy. He's beautiful babe.", Raven said to him as she was rubbing his tiny cheek with her finger.

"He is, he also needs a name we never agreed on one.", Octavia said to me as everyone was looking at us with a smile on their faces.

"I think I have the perfect name for him. Lincoln, after his brave daddy that risk his life to save so many more. I think it's the perfect way to honor Lincoln.", Raven said to me which got everyone to start crying; especially me.

"I think that's a great name. I like Alaric for a middle name.", I said to her with tears in my eyes.

"Prefect name. Welcome to the world Lincoln Alaric.", Raven said as she smiled at our son as she placed a gentle kiss on his nose. This is going to be a bumpy road ahead for us but we're in this together and I couldn't ask for a better person to be by my side.

It's been three months since Lincoln was born; he's now smiling like crazy and giggling up a storm. Usually Raven can get a belly laugh out of him if she makes a face at him, or if she blows a raspberry on his little tummy. It's the cutest thing ever. Today though it's just Lin and I Raven had to go to work today with Monty. But Aunty Clarke should be stopping by to visit and Lincoln loves his Aunty Clarke.

"Alright little one, Aunty Clarke should be here soon. Let's get your diaper changed.", I said to him with a baby voice which got him to giggle. "You laugh at everything little man.", I said to him as I started to change is diaper.

"Knock knock, I brought food.", Clarke said as she came into our room. Thank god she brought food I hadn't even thought of lunch to be honest.

"Hello Aunty Clarke.", I said as I faced Lincoln towards her; who smiled at her and giggled.

"Hey little man.", Clarke said as she place the food on the table and took Lincoln from me. "I love my nephew hugs. How's mommy?", she said then asked.

"Mommy is tired. He was up half the night he tummy is bothering him.", I said to her with a pout on my lips.

"Aww poor thing, but he doesn't look too fazed by his tummy bothering him. With all the smiling he's doing.", she said to me as I started to unpack our lunch.

"He's just a happy baby, has been since birth.", I said with a chuckle just our door opened again.

"Hello family.", Raven said as she came in with a smile on her face and went right over to Lincoln to make him smile then came over to me.

"You're home early.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Clarke said she was coming for lunch so I took a half of a day. I wanted to spend time with my family.", she said to me as Clarke handed Lincoln to her. "Hey there smiley. Where you good for Mommy?", she said to him then asked him in a baby voice to make him giggle.

"I'm glad you came home. And he's been a very good boy.", I said with a smile on my face as Raven was making Lincoln giggle up a storm. I love that they have a close relationship with each other; I hope it stays that way when he's older. Raven and I agreed that we are going to tell him about his Daddy whenever we can. Lately at night before we all go to bed I will tell both of them a story about him. I want Lincoln to know his namesake and to know that his father loved and he loved hard.

"Say mommy what are you thinking about?", Raven asked as she faced me with Lincoln in her arms. I smiled at them and kissed them both.

"Just thinking, let's have some lunch before he gets hungry and cranky.", I said to them as Raven placed Lincoln in his basinet as we had our lunch.

I love that Abby and Clarke have been helping with Lincoln since he was born it's helped us out a lot. To be honest I still feel like we're going to screw up but I mean we're doing pretty well if you ask me.

"Thank you for brining lunch.", I said to Clarke as we sat down to eat.

"Not a problem, you have my nephew to worry about, mom and I will handle the food. Just a heads up she might be coming by later with food but to also check Lincoln over as well.", Clarke said to us with a smile on her face.

"Good to know, maybe we can sneak in a nap before she comes.", I said with a chuckle to my voice. Even though Lincoln pretty much sleeps through the night now. Every once in a while he'll make a noise and Raven and I get nervous and we end up having a sleepless night. I think we worry too much, but I mean we're first time parents so who cares.


End file.
